Yudai Niban
Yudai Niban is the main protagonist of a future ARC-V sequel fanfiction created by Taylor Gorrell's. Originally part of the ranks of Helix Duel School, he ran away from there, and now wants nothing more than his freedom. Appearance Like past protagonists, Yudai's hair is multi-layered and spiky, being lime green and coming down to his rear end. Rather than keep it loose, Yudai wears it in a bushy low-lying ponytail with a black band. The lower part of his ponytail is solid lime green, but the top part of his hair has four salmon pink spiky bangs, as well as a large salmon pink spike that goes along the top part of his head, pointing diagonally backwards like a crest of some sort. Yudai's eyes are magenta. Yudai's outfit appears to resemble a yellow chiton that is sewn together at the left shoulder, tied with a black belt at the waist, with a dark blue shirt underneath. As the chiton does not cover all of his shirt, part of Yudai's Splice Matrix is visible, but his black shorts under the chiton are not visible. For footwear, Yudai wears white shoes with green socks. Personality Yudai is best described as timid, not having much self-confidence and being unnerved in the face of powerful opponents. However, in tough times, Yudai will appear to gain his nerve from out of nowhere and will take the fight to his opponent. Though he doesn't often act like it, Yudai is a free spirit in the end and does not like being told where he can and can't go. However, he is not above "setting a perch", making a place to come back to and people to see, showing that he cares for the people he meets. Likewise, he will come to the aid of those he cares about, facing his fears if he has to. Biography Prior to the start of the story, Yudai has been a student of Helix Duel School for approximately one year. While there, he was a frequent target of Kairyu's brutal discipline as he underwent training. He would often watch the sky from his room, occasionally having a bird land near his window. This began to spur his desire for freedom, and when the time came, Yudai made a break for it, sprouting his wings and flying away from Helix Duel School, only for the headmaster Idenshi to learn about this and send Kairyu to retrieve him. Abilities Through the use of the Splice Matrix attached to his chest, Yudai can create two wings, one white feathery wings and one black bat wing, on his back out of Solid Vision, allowing him to fly through the air with ease. These wings appear to be quite durable, as Yudai was able to deflect attacks from Homura with them. Relationships Kairyu Yudai is clearly shown to be afraid of Kairyu due to his power, ferocity, and determination in hunting Yudai down. However, Yudai often swallows his fear in order to defend himself from Kairyu. Christopher Preston Ultima Christopher was one of Yudai's only friends during his time in Helix Duel School. When Yudai escpaed, Christopher managed to hack into You Show Duel School's computer in order to keep in contact with him. This makes Christopher Yudai's support from the enemy's inside. Homura Homura was one of Yudai's only friends during his time in Helix Duel School. Despite her attitude, Homura was a large help in teaching Yudai to Duel and use his wings effectively. When Homura eventually escaped herself, Yudai was quick to find her and help her out. Trivia * Yudai's crest spike is very similar to the helmet spike of Pulseman, the protagonist of Game Freak's video game of the same name. The difference between the two is that Yudai's spike lays flatter against his head. * Yudai's voice actor is the same as Pit from Kid Icarus: Uprising. Pit was also the inspiration for Yudai wearing a chiton, though Yudai had wings long before Taylor Gorrell thought of Pit. Deck Yudai's full Deck is currently unknown, but according to Taylor Gorrell, the theme of his Deck is "creatures with wings", which includes more monsters than Winged Beast-Types. This theme reflects both Yudai having wings himself and his desire for freedom. Category:Characters